Rinralleo
Rinralleo, formerly known as Rowan Aburs Pecheko, was a Fremmlin entrepreneur famous for his wealth and influence in the Trolliverse Isles. Biography Becoming a Magnate Before he went to live in the Trolliverse Isles, Rowan Aburs Pecheko was the owner of a multi-million dollar construction company on Fremm. He was introduced to extra-planetary construction projects after being commissioned by Fortran to build a casino in the unexplored regions of the United 'Gees Galaxy. He would gain ownership of whatever planet he chose to be the site of the casino. Wanting to obey his king, Rowan put his company on the verge of bankruptcy buying three cruisers to haul workers and supplies to the galaxy. He had to lower salaries and cut aging workers in order to keep the company afloat. When he arrived in the United 'Gees Galaxy, he sent teams of cartographers to planets that could potentially be home to the casino. He ultimately decided on placing the casino on the planet Ethusio. When the company started shaping the land, they uncovered a deposit of ultra-rare metals. Now owning the planet, Rowan offered mining corporations the rights to establish mining camps in various locations of the planets, providing him with a large source of income. He used the money to supply with workers with tools and vehicles essential to the construction of the casino. After around three years of hard labor, the casino was completed. Fortran named it Fremm's Jewel and cut the large padlock off of the main entrance gate. The casino was advertised extensively on media networks, resulting in a flock of migrant Fremmlins and Geemans settling in the south-eastern part of the United 'Gees Galaxy. Rowan amassed a large amount of wealth from the casino and made several made hundreds more across the galaxy, with each one deepening his pockets. Imprisonment While overseeing the construction of a chain of condos in the Fortran Memorial Star Systems, Weegee travelled to Fremm. Undergoing puberty and unable to control his powers, he accidentally transformed the entire Fremmlin population on the planet into Weegee Clones after staring at the crowd of people waiting to welcome him. They in turn stared at other Fremmlins, who were also converted into Weegee Clones. The pattern didn't stop until the Fremmoids, a slave race of the weapons, managed to take control of the planets nuclear arsenal and bombed the planet. The force of the nuclear weapons sent a chunk of it into space and wiped out every living being on the surface. Upset with the news of this, Rowan went on live television and insulted the Fremmlin monarchy for 13 minutes straight. He was arrested by Fortran's secret police and was sentenced to serve 25 years in prison for his comments. Change of Identity Upon Rowan's release from prison, he was given back 50% of his business assets. The rest were sold off by his friend Humark, who assumed control of his business empire while he was in prison. Enraged, he liquidated his companies, retired, and vastly increased his net worth. He went to a secluded part of the United 'Gees Galaxy, paid government workers to forge a new identity for him, and changed his appearance by dying his hair strange colors and getting plastic face surgery. He was now classified as a Fakealleo named Rinralleo. Building Rindorf Read Rinralleo's Encounters with Pureegee for more information. One night, Rinralleo had an intriguing dream. He was walking through a forest, and he found Pureegee sitting on a rock spire. The omnipotent god told the Fremmlin that he was chosen by him to build a great city on the planet of Pureearin for those who are pure at heart. At first, Rinralleo ignored the significance of the dream. However, he continued to have the same dream occur over and over again, until eventually Pureegee teleported Rinralleo and his house onto Pureearin. There, he found that hundreds of workers were waiting to be given orders. He started drawing out plans and worked with people with various educational backgrounds to ensure that the city would be worthy of Pureegee's approval. The city took 9 years to complete, and by that time Rinralleo started feeling the effects of old age. Demise Rinralleo knew that his life was coming to an end. He scheduled various organ transplant surgeries, each being successful. He also paid doctors to examine him twice a day to pinpoint any medical issues. However, these surgeries and check-ups would prove to be in vain, as Rinralleo was assassinated at Rindorf's public library.Category:Non-Recolors Category:Fremmlins Category:Deceased Category:Trolliverse Isles Residents